Lèvres en sang
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Réssuciter Akabane ? Et puis quoi encore ! Pourtant Ban s'éxécuteras, à tort surement.


Hello everybody ! Un petit Os pour vous ^^ Akabane et Ban en bcp moins OC je pense !

Ps : Cet OS devait arrivé dès ve,dredi mais j'ai du me battre avec FF avant de comprendre ^^

Je voudrais remercier Luna pour ses reviews mais elle a pas d'adresse mail alors je la remercie ici. La suite de «Fallais pas les insulter» d'ici quelques temps !

En attendant lisez et reviews ^^

* * *

Une mission pas tant comme les autres. Ginji et moi sommes avec la jeune fille, notre cliente. Les murs sont en pierres et froids au toucher. Le mungenjo. La mission ? Retrouvé le père d'une jeune fille nommé Sarah. Oh, son père on l'a retrouvé. A vrai dire, nous le connaissions déjà. Akabane. C'est fou mais ce taré à eu une fille. Je la plains. Découvrir que son père est un psychopathe … Après tout pourquoi pas ? Akabane n'est plus tout jeune et il a très bien put avoir des enfants. L'impensable est plutôt allongé sur le sol, agonisant. Akabane va mourir. Incroyable. C'est ça qui est fou. Kagami a vaincus l'homme aux scalpels et Sarah pleure.

- Je vous en prie ! Faîtes quelques choses !

- Ban-chan …

- On ne peut rien Ginji.

La jeune fille s'écroule en sanglots.

- Ban-chan, on est dans le mungenjo.

- Oui et alors ?

- Tu ne peux pas … faire comme avec Toshiki ?

- Non mais t'es malade ?! Ce connard est mort et tu veux que moi, moi je le ressuscite ?!

- Ban-chan !

Ginji me réprimande. C'est vrai que mes mots sont durs et qu'ils blessent Sarah, mais merde ! On est débarrassé de l'autre enflure et Ginji veut que je le remette d'aplomb ! Je suis déjà moi-même à moitié mort. Le sang coule de partout et je suis trop fatigué. Je ne veux pas l'aider ! De plus, je croyais que Ginji le détestait encore plus que moi ! Il devrait être en train de faire le con et sauté de joie plutôt que d'avoir cette tête d'enterrement ! Mais non, vu que l'autre gamine pleure son papa chéri qu'elle ne connait même pas, il compatis. Il me regarde avec des yeux suppliants. Sarah s'agrippe soudain à mon pantalon.

- Je vous en supplie ! Si vous pouvez faire quelque chose, faites le !!

- Ban …

La colère. J'ai l'impression que je vais faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Les gens vont me haïr pour ce que je vais faire.

- Ok.

- Oh merci !

- Ban-chan, c'est tellement ...

- Ta Gueule !

Ils se taisent. Je suis furieux. Je leur indique la porte du regard. Je veux être seul. Ils ne bougent pas. Je hurle.

- Dégagez !

Ils obéissent enfin. Je suis seul devant le quasi cadavre du docteur Jackal. Je commence à psalmodier en anglais, puis en allemand. Sans Maria et Lucifer, ça sera forcement plus dur, mais bon, je ne suis pas roi des sorcières pour rien, même si je déteste la magie. Je vais bientôt être à la fin de l'incantation. Je suis mort de fatigue. Je fend mes lèvres et laisse le sang couler. Rapidement, je pose ma bouche sur celle glacée du tueur. Je fais en sorte que le sang se verse dans sa gorge. Je pense que c'est bon. Soudain une main agrippe mes cheveux et presse ma tête contre l'autre. Le baiser s'approfondit. Je ne comprends pas quand la lumière traverse mon esprit. Ce salop ! Il se réveille à peine et il en profite pour me rouler une pelle ! Je tente de me dégager mais je suis bien trop épuisé. Il introduit sa langue dans ma bouche. Je la mords et la prise sur mes cheveux s'accentue. Enfin, il me relâche et je fais un bond de plusieurs mètres, m'éloignant de lui. Il se redresse comme si de rien n'était et me regarde avec un sourire profondément satisfait.

- Exactement comme je l'imaginais. Ton sang est le plus exquis qu'il existe sur terre. Coupler à ta fougue et ta hargne, s'en est des plus agréables.

- TU ES FOU !

- Calmes toi.

- Me calmer ?! Tu te fous de moi sale connard !!!

La porte s'ouvre alors violemment, laissant entrer la jeune fille. Elle court vers l'autre con et elle lui saute dessus. Il l'a regarde sans comprendre et devient perplexe après les quelques mots qu'elle lui murmure. Ginji s'approche de moi.

- On t'a entendus crier alors on a supposer que t'avais réussis. J'ai pas put l'empêcher d'entrer.

Je suis fou de rage. Ivre de colère d'avoir aider cette enflure. Oui, j'ai fais une énorme connerie. Je lance à Ginji, avec une voix emplit de mépris.

- Elle aura intérêt à faire cracher l'oseille l'autre salope !

- Ban !

- Ta gueule !

Ginji se rends compte que je suis réellement sur le point de massacrer tout le monde et il se tait. Je commence à marcher vers la sortie.

- On se casse Ginji.

- On va pas la laisser seule avec …

- On s'en branle ! Elle voulait son père, elle l'a ! Elle nous donnera le fric plus tard !

Je sors sans attendre sa réponse et il me suit.

Trois jours. Trois putain de jours où je ne fais que de penser à cette scène et à la bourde que j'ai commise. Au moins l'autre nous a payer, et grassement. L'argent me console un peu bien que je sois toujours aussi énervé. Ginji croit que c'est à cause du faite que j'ai du embrasser Akabane et d'un certain coté, il n'a pas tort. Mais lui pense que c'était juste un baiser style la belle aux bois dormant. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Je veux cesser de penser à l'autre enflure ! Le sort s'acharne pourtant contre moi. La petite cloche du Honky tong sonne, annonçant la venue de quelques clients.

- Bonjour.

Je me crispe violemment sur le tabouret. Cette voix que je honnis. Forcément de toutes les personnes qui passent ces portes fallait que se soit lui. Un autre bonjour plus timide vient emplir l'air. Sarah. Il ne l'a pas encore trucidée ? C'est un miracle. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être devenus folle. Pas encore. Elle est tellement fleur bleue que ça ne va pas durer. Elle va vite se rendre compte que papounet est un gros malade mentale. Pourtant elle sourit.

- Miss Heaven n'est pas ici ?

- Non.

Ma réponse est froide. Elle veut clairement dire : «casses-toi» ! Il reste planté là, toujours souriant. Je le hais. Je le hais de tout mon cœur. Nos yeux restent accrocher. Il peut y lire toute l'aversion que je lui porte et son sourire s'accentue. L'ambiance est lourde lorsque la délivrance arrive sous le nom d'Heaven. C'est ironique. Le ciel vient dissiper le vent de haine. Je me lève pour sortir du bar. Nous nous frôlons et je sens sa main gantée caresser ma paume. Je me retiens de me tourner et de lui casser la gueule. Mais je me retiens et sors … pour exploser de mon poing le mur d'à coté.

- Ban-chan ?

- Quoi ?!

- Pourquoi il t'a caresser ?

Son visage est inquiet. Je ne devrais pas m'énerver sur lui. Cependant, je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité.

- Il se fout de ma gueule Ginji, c'est tout. Ça le fait marrer que j'ai du le sauver de cette façon.

- Je suis désolé Ban-Chan.

- C'est rien, n'en parlons plus.

- Ok.

Nous sommes allés dans la subaru. Ginji se mit à sourire.

- Ban-chan ?

- Hum ?

- ET si l'argent, on l'employait pour un petit appartement ?

- Le problème c'est que la caution coûte super cher, quelque soit l'appartement.

- Oh …

- Mais peut-être que si on ne touche pas à cet argent, ou presque faut bien qu'on bouffe, bref si on y touche très peu et que l'on se dépêche de faire une mission facile, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Trop bien ! Mais on va jamais résister à la tentation …

- J'avoue.

- On a qu'à le confier à quelqu'un ?

- Confier notre pognon ? Non mais t'es malade ?!

- Pourquoi pas à Natsumi ?

- Mouai … Pore serait capable de lui piquer.

- Euh … Je crois que Natsumi est plus forte.

- Ouai.

Ils attendirent que le nuit tombe et ils allèrent confier leur argents à Natsumi, qui leur fit un grand sourire, mi-sadique, mi-sage. D'ailleurs, Ginjji chuchota à Ban qu'il avait peur. Le blond était pareil à lui-même. Oui, c'était lui qui avait changé. Il devait cesser de penser à l'autre connard et voir l'avenir. Et celui-ci semblait prometteur. Un appart ! Enfin ! Ce serait vraiment trop beau. Mais c'est notre rêve à moi et Ginji. Les jours passent finalement et ma rage s'estompe. De plus, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Tant mieux ! Nous réussissons une nouvelle mission haut le main. Facile et avec une belle récompense en prime. Nous sommes au bar et je compte notre pactole finale, en ayant à coté de moi un journal où des propositions d'appartements possibles sont entourés de rouge. Je relève la tête et Ginji saute, attendant mon verdict.

- Ginji ?

- OUI !!

- Tu te souviens du petit appart à deux pattés de maisons de là ?

- Oui.

- On peut.

- On peut ?! On peut vraiment le prendre ?!

- Oui !

- Trop bien !

Les deux Getbakers se mirent à danser de joie dans le Honky Tong et sous les cris d'ovation de Natsumi et Rena. Le sourire est sur toutes les bouches, même celle de Pore qui même si il ne veut pas le montrer, est heureux pour les deux jeunes garçons. Deux jours plus tard, ils emménagèrent. Ginji voulait faire une pendaison de «crème ailleurs». Il se reçut bien sur un coup sur la tête de la part de Ban qui le traita d'imbécile. La pendaison de crémaillère se fit, dans une ambiance joyeuse que le brun du duo ne gâcha pas, étant lui même dans une humeur rayonnante. La fête bâtis son plein toute la nuit et ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'ils allèrent se coucher. Ils avaient d'ailleurs chacun leur chambre, une cuisine salle à manger, une salle de bain et un toilette. Le mois passa. Ils purent payer le loyer sans retard et c'était une nouvelle victoire pour eux. Les missions se succédaient sans trop de mal. Finalement Ban relégua ce mauvais souvenirs au fond de sa mémoire. Aujourd'hui, Ginji avait décidé d'aller aider Rena à ôter toutes les feuilles mortes de la gouttière du bar. Ne désirant franchement pas aider, Ban prétexta la recherche d'un nouveau boulot, et Ginji, ayant tellement peur que leur chance se mette à tourner, accepta. Au moins, le brun réfléchissait vraiment à un éventuel futur job et à la façon dont ils pourraient rameuter des clients. Il était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés. Il réfléchissait calmement. Il est vrai qu'avoir un appartement avait vraiment améliorée son humeur. Il n'était pas un saint non plus, faut pas exagérer. Mais il était un peu plus aimable envers les autres. Il avait même fait un hochement de tête signifiant bonjour à Shido, traumatisant celui-ci. Il commençait à somnoler. Un courant d'air traversa la pièce. Il murmura.

- Ginji ?

- Pas tout à fait.

IL fit un bond spectaculaire. Le célèbre chirurgien que personne ne voulait avoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?!!

- Du calme, voyons ! Je ne suis pas là en ennemie.

- Rien à foutre ! Dégage !

- Ginji doit être bien meilleur hôte que toi.

- Je t'emmerde !

Le Docteur lui fit un sourire dangereux. Se faire insulter à tout bout de champs commençait à l'énerver. Avec le rapidité de la foudre, il plaqua Ban sur le lit sans que celui-ci ne puisse réagir. Le possesseur du Jagan se débattit. Un scalpel vînt se loger entre ses jambes. Il cessa aussitôt de gigoter. Akabane eut un sourire de satisfaction.

- Voici les options que tu as Ban. Soit tu m'écoutes gentiment ou alors …

Il fit passer le tranchant de la lame sur le bouton du jean du brun et en sectionna le bouton. Le Getbakers lui lança un regard de pur haine, mais obtempéra.

- Bien. Maintenant que nous pouvons discuter gentiment, j'aimerais te demander un renseignement. Est-ce que Shido-kun est toujours amoureux de Madoka ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! T'as des vus sur la violoniste ?

- Non.

- Sur Shido alors ?

- Non.

Il avait prononcé ce «non» avec un ton différent, puis avait souris en faisant danser la lame tranchante sur le haut du pantalon du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui lança un regard mi-outré mi-dégouté.

- Ne rapporte pas tout aux sentiments Ban.

- C'est pour une mission ?

- Et bien voilà. Tu as enfin compris. Je dois faire exécuter mademoiselle Madoka et …

- Je t'interdis de la toucher !

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas à toi de décider.

- Vas te faire foutre ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

- Très bien. Je comprends par ton comportement que Shido-kun aime toujours sa dulcinée. Je vais te laisser maintenant. A très bientôt je pense.

Il lui fit un dernier rictus amusé et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venus. Le brun était fou de rage et d'inquiétude. Il se leva prestement, son pantalon commençant à tomber sur ces hanches. Il jura, se changea et prit son téléphone portable. La conversation avec le beast master fut rapide et il lui résuma la situation, en omettant l'épisode du pantalon. Tout fut rapidement mit en place. Beaucoup était au courant et une surveillance constante du manoir était faites par la plupart des membres de la petite bande. Cela faisait deux jours que Midô Ban aidait les autres à protégée la jeune musicienne et cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormis, à contrario de ses amis. Il se sentait étrangement responsable, même si il savait que ce n'était strictement pas de sa faute. Mais bon, la nature humaine est parfois inexplicable. Il regardait partout dans le hall quand Ginji arriva.

- Ban-chan ?

- Hum ?

- Vas te reposer à l'appartement.

- Non.

- Ça fait deux jours et bientôt trois que tu n'as pas dormis.

- Je sais mais ...

- Pas de mais. Pour une fois je vais te donner un ordre. Vas te coucher.

D'habitude, Ban aurait taper sur Ginji pour l'insolence dont il faisait preuve mais il était réellement épuisé. Et si Akabane attaquait quand lui n'était pas là ? Il s'en voudrait si … Le blond semblait deviner ces pensées. Il fit crépiter de l'électricité entre ses doigts. Ginji est fort. Le brun sourit. Il ne devrait pas sous-estimé son partenaire. Et puis il y a les autres.

- Je reviens dans quelques heures.

- Ok Ban-chan ! Reposes-toi bien !

Il partit rejoindre la subaru. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était chez eux et à peine allonger sur le matelas, il s'endormit. Il pleuvait sur la ville lorsqu'il se réveilla. Les vapeurs du sommeil plongeaient encore son esprit dans un brouillard agréable.

- Je ne pensais pas que le beast master comptait pour toi.

Un sursaut. Il jura. Que faisait ce sale connard chez lui ?

- Dégage !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

- Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécier que tu ailles tout dire aux autres.

- Attends. Tu pensais sérieusement que je te laisserais faire ta petite affaire sans réagir ?

- Oh non bien sur, mais je pensais que ça aurait été plus … Intime.

- Intime ?!

- Seulement un combat toi contre moi.

- Si c'est ça que tu voulais fallait le dire autrement !

- Je ne te pensais pas lâche.

Le brun se jeta sur le plus vieux mais il fut arrêter en pleine course et repousser sur le lit. Ils bataillèrent sur le sommier, se donnant de puissants coups. Ban n'arrivait pas à renverser le fou et il était toujours allonger sur le dos, se débattant comme il pouvait. Le sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieur après un crochet droit assez vigoureux. Une bouche vînt soudain se plaquer sur la sienne. Il gronda furieusement, tel un chat en colère. Commença un combat d'un autre genre. Le docteur déchirait les vêtements du plus jeune et celui-ci griffait jusqu'au sang le dos de son bourreau. Il sentait le sexe gonflé de l'autre contre ses fesses et un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais les baisers fous sur sont corps déchainèrent une passion inconnus et sale en lui. Il gémit, d'un plaisir malsain mais qui produisait un tel feu dans ses reins qu'il ne pouvait enrayer. Le sexe d'Akabane s'empala violemment dans le corps de Ban. Celui-ci poussa un léger cri de douleur et mordit brusquement l'épaule de l'assassin. Les coups de reins étaient brutaux, sans aucune douceur. Le sang et la sueur se mélangeaient sur les deux corps meurtris. Le liquide carmin faisait glisser la hampe du docteur avec beaucoup plus de facilité. La haine, le sexe, le goût du sang maudit et les gémissement rauque de Ban produisait en Akabane un divertissement et un plaisir qu'il avait longtemps oublié, lui qui est blasé de tout. Il sentait le corps étroit se tendre encore plus sous sa violence. Il ne tarderait pas à jouir. Le spectacle était magnifique. Une morsure puissante, étouffant un gémissement presque douloureux, étreignit l'épaule gauche du tueur et il eut un orgasme à son tour. Il s'écroula sur le corps jeune sous lui. Pas pour longtemps. Le possesseur du jagan poussa violemment le docteur Jackal. Il se releva et ordonna à l'autre de partir. Ces pupilles étaient fendus comme celles des serpents. La rage bouillonnait en lui et le tueur obtempéra. La dernière vision qu'il eut fut celle d'un Ban les lèvres en sang et le regard d'un serpent prêt à attaquer. Il rentrât chez lui et ne pensais à rien. Il ne regrattais pas, oh non, ça avait été incroyable. Lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, il eut un sourire. La morsure n'était pas humaine. Deux trous distincts et non des traces de dents. Ban-kun était vraiment un serpent.

Ban ne pensait à rien. Du moins, il faisait en sorte de ne penser. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il se haïssait autant qu'il haïssait le docteur Akabane. Son corps était repus d'un plaisir sans borne. Il n'avait prit son pied comme ça et entre autre, c'est ce qui le rendait nauséeux. Il avait adoré ce moment. Il se haïssait. Sous l'eau de la douche, il tenta d'essuyer sa faute. Une porte claqua. Il eut peur que se soit le psychopathe qui soit revenus.

- Ban-Chan ?

- Ginji.

Le soulagement.

- T'es où ?

- Dans la douche.

- Ok !!

Il sortit et ses yeux rencontrèrent son reflet. Il se le promit. Pour Ginji, pour lui, pour tout le monde. Il se promit que se sera lui qui tuerait se salop. Qu'importe Sarah, qu'importe la morale. Il se le promit.

* * *

Verdict ? Je vais me faire lapider devant vous ? Ou alors vous allez m'envoyer des gâteaux apéros par la poste ?!


End file.
